dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsiders: Wanted
, Lian Harper | Titles = Outsiders | Collected = Outsiders: Wanted | Creators = Judd Winick; Dan Jurgens; Carlos D'Anda; Karl Kerschl; Shawn Moll | First = Outsiders Vol 3 #16 | Last = Outsiders Vol 3 #23 | Quotation = Every day more children go missing... every day another one has to carry the weight... carry the scars. | Speaker = Grace Choi | QuoteSource = Outsiders Vol 3 19 | HistoryText = Wanted is an Outsiders storyline written by Judd Winick with illustrations by Dan Jurgens, Carlos D'Anda, Karl Kerschl and Shawn Moll. It's preceded on the Outsiders volume by Winick's Sum of All Evil storyline and leads into the Teen Titans crossover The Insiders. The title is a reference to the story's celebrity guest appearance by personality , host of the real-life television program . Synopsis A Change of Plans Thunder recuperates from her fight with Shimmer and Black Lightning angrily accuses Nightwing of getting her hurt. Arsenal comes to blows with Nightwing over not caring enough about the team, but they're interrupted by the rest of the Outsiders. Jade announces that she's taking control of the team and her first act is to add Starfire as a new member. Most Wanted Jade takes control of the team and they begin doing strikes on crime dens around the city. This leads them to a child sex slave ring, and it's revealed that the man responsible similarly abused Grace when she was nine years old. Grace insists that they go after this man Tanner instead of their usual super-villain enemies, and Nightwing suggests making it public by talking to of . They speak to Walsh and he puts their information on his TV program, receiving thousands of tips. This leads them to one of Tanner's biggest dens where they take down a huge operation, but Grace is not satisfied that they have stopped him for good. In retaliation for their actions, Tanner kidnaps Lian Harper and murders her babysitter. Arsenal freaks out and they break a suspect out of custody to interrogate him, leading them to Tanner at the airport. The Outsiders lead a massive bust on his organization and Grace personally beats Tanner until his face is unrecognizable, although she is unable to kill him. In the aftermath Arsenal holds his branded daughter and Grace speaks to Walsh about why she couldn't kill her tormentor. The Outsiders remind themselves that they've barely put a dent in the problem and there are still thousands of children out there being sold into slavery. Back to Normal The team rests from their last mission, allowing Indigo and Shift time to go on a real date after Jade catches them doing it in the Pequod. Shrapnel invades their base forcing Indigo and Shift to ruin their plans stopping him. In the aftermath while Indigo is looking into how Shrapnel breached their defenses, she discovers that the company funding them Optitron is actually a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Silent Partner Nightwing is furious to discover Batman has secretly been funding them, and he becomes angrier when Arsenal reveals that all of their tips have been coming from Batman as well. Traveling home to Wayne Manor, Dick confronts Bruce and asks him why he can't trust his closest friends enough to confide in them. Batman tells him that he should learn to trust no one not even himself, and recalls a hazy memory as he has begun to believe the super-hero community betrayed him. It's revealed that Arsenal has been independently meeting with someone only disguised as Batman, and this impostor removes his mask to reveal that he's Deathstroke. Deep Throat Arsenal and Deathstroke battle on the rooftops of New York, with the superior Deathstroke kicking Arsenal's ass. Deathstroke threatens to adopt Lian and train her after killing her father, but eventually he decides to let Roy live and give him one free pass. Returning to Outsiders Headquarters, Arsenal is embarrassed by his mistake but explains that they're dealing with a new threat. Indigo has discovered a security breach that must have been caused by an insider, and Arsenal locks down the facility until they can figure out who it is. Lockdown Arsenal ruthlessly interrogates the Outsiders to determine which one is the traitor, knowing that he can only rule out Indigo as he programmed her himself. Talking to each of them in succession, he leaves Shift for last and reveals that Shift is the traitor. They blast Shift into pieces and trap him in a containment chamber. | Issues = * * * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}